


Tu mourras pour ton roi

by audre



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur needs a hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Arthur, and it's supposed to be funny too..., everyone in the Merlin fandom is going to wants to kill me ecause that certainly their tags, little little angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/pseuds/audre
Summary: situé après Épisode 62 de la saison 4 (La Poétique II 2e partie)Après tous les conseils que Arthur avait donné à Perceval pour raconter une quête grandiose, celui-ci à malgré tout réussi. à raconter n'importe quoi. Alors cette fois-ci, ça suffit ! Cette fois ci, Il va faire faire une quête à Perceval. Et il a intérêt à la réussir !





	Tu mourras pour ton roi

**Author's Note:**

> bon bah voilà ma contribution pour les Oskaars 2017. je venais juste de finir de voir la série, et j'avais besoin d'évacuer mes feels. C'est trashlord-watson (sur tumblr) qui m'a que j'étais dans les temps pour les oskaars, donc why not ? 
> 
> bref. bonne lecture à tous.

La jeune servante s'affairait autour de la table tandis que Perceval fixait son roi. Il savait qu'il avait merdé à la table ronde, et il n'en était pas fier. Mais c'était rare qu'il pousse Arthur au silence. Habituellement le roi s'énervait, criait. Cette fois-ci le chevalier avait seulement droit de temps à autre à une respiration annonçant une prise de parole, mais qui n'aboutissait que sur du silence.

Perceval savait que ça craignait, et avait peur de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de se racheter.

Ce fut seulement lorsque la porte se referma derrière la jeune femme qu'Arthur se lança :

\- Non mais, vous avez vu ce que vous venez de me faire ?

Il s'arrêta pour souffler de dépit, et Perceval en profita.

\- Ouais, désolé. Mais c'est juste... Avec tout le monde qui me regardait, je me suis perdu dans ce qu'on avait dit que je devais raconter.

\- Ah, ça je m'en étais aperçu !

Enfin le roi avait élevé la voix. Mais il s’arrêta aussitôt et se frotta les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, mais cette fois, c'est trop. Vos bandits de grands chemins ? Cette quête que vous vous êtes choisi parce que vous pensiez qu'il fallait en faire une ? Bah cette fois va la finir.

Perceval dévisagea son roi, un peu perdu.

\- Mais je l'ai finie la mission. Je vous l'ai dit : on y est allé avec Karadoc, et les bandits n'y étaient pas.

Arthur se redressa de sa chaise.

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'ils passent leur vie plantés comme des piquets sur un bout de route ? Ça devrait pourtant sembler logique ! Je vais vous montrer une bonne fois comment on arrête des criminels, et cette fois ci, il vaudrait mieux que ça rentre.

\- Vous ?

\- Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser y retourner tout seul, à découvert et sans plan, vous rêvez, mon vieux !

Le chevalier, penaud, ne chercha pas à discuter.

\- C'est comme vous voulez. Je vais chercher Karadoc.

Arthur tapa sur la table tout en foudroyant le chevalier du regard.

\- Pas question. Je ne gère pas deux abrutis dans une mission comme ça. On ne sait pas combien ils sont, et pour peu que vous décidiez d'utiliser vos techniques.... Non. On y va tout les deux.

Perceval accepta la réponse sans trop y penser. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- C'est vous qui voyez. C'est déjà sympa de bien vouloir venir avec moi.

Arthur marmonna

\- En même temps, si je ne le fais pas, mon beau-père va encore me prendre le chou pour vous éjecter de la table ronde, et je n'aurais pas beaucoup de contre-arguments.

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas bien grave. C'est des sales bêtes ces machins-là.

Le roi fixa longuement Perceval, cherchant à comprendre de quoi il parlait, avant de replonger le nez dans son écuelle avec un soupir.

 

* * *

 

Arthur enchaînait estocades et parades, faisant reculer les bandits les uns après les autres. Il en assomma un d'un coup de pommeau, puis jeta un coup d’œil vers Perceval. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

Il se doutait bien qu'il avait sous les yeux l'une des techniques dont lui et Karadoc avaient le secret. Mais bon sang, ça ne ressemblait à rien !

\- Attention, derrière vous ! s'écria le roi

Par chance le bandit n'était pas une flèche non plus, et le demi-tour de Perceval suffit à lui faire perdre ses moyens. 

Le chevalier observa son opposant, bouche bée, et Arthur craqua. 

\- Mais vous êtes con ? Dégainez votre épée et battez-vous sérieusement ! Ou à la prochaine réunion de la table ronde, je fais en sorte que vous n'ayez plus jamais une quête à accomplir à part nettoyer les cachots !

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et para le coup suivant de son adversaire. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises.

Le combat continua pendant encore plusieurs minutes, et Arthur commença à s'interroger. Les bandits n'étaient pas des adversaires redoutables, mais ils continuaient d'arriver sans interruption

Pourtant d'habitude la lumière d'Excalibur faisait fuir n'importe quel bandit de bas étages. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce cirque ?

Il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de naviguer entre les voleurs assommés, lorsqu'une voix paniquée retentit au loin

Le roi releva la tête, cherchant l'origine du cri.

\- Venec ?

Le marchand se précipitait sur eux affolé, sans arrêter de s’époumoner. Arthur, oubliant la bataille autour de lui, contemplait le spectacle, cherchant à comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire.

Soudain, il vit du coin de l’œil plusieurs personnes se précipiter vers lui. Ses réflexes prirent le dessus, et il se tourna , l'épée prête à parer le coup.

Puis il se figea.

Si le premier homme était bien un voleur, le second était Perceval, qui s'était interposé entre le roi et son assaillant.

Il fixait d'un air étonné le couteau que l'autre lui avait planté dans le ventre.

Arthur lâcha son épée pour rattraper le chevalier. Il ignora sa panique et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait encore faire pour le sauver. Rentrer à Kaamelott. Retrouver Merlin ! Et vite !

Venec arriva à leur niveau, forçant ses hommes à s'éloigner.

\- Mais arrêtez bon sang ! C'est le roi !

Toute la bande se figea . le marchand navigua entre eux et pour arriver dans le dos d'Arthur.

\- Je suis désolé Sire. Ils sont pas très doués, alors je leur avais dit que s'ils reculaient face au prochain voyageur, je m'occuperai de leur cas. Mais personne ne passait. Alors je me suis assoupi. Sinon j'aurais stoppé cela imméd...

Il s'étrangla sur ses derniers mots et loucha sur la pointe de l'épée magique qui était venu lui chatouiller la pomme d'adam.

\- Tu me prêtes deux chevaux maintenant, et peut être, je dis bien peut être, que je ne me débarrasserait pas de toi.

Le ton était calme. Posé.

Jamais le roi n'avait paru plus effrayant.

 

* * *

 

\- Mais lâchez donc cette fiole d'urine de crapaud ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire avec ce truc ? Espèce d'incapable !

\- C'est de la purée de cerise ! L’onguent pour soigner !

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est jaune votre purée de cerise ? Vous allez juste l'achever avec votre horreur. Dans trois jours ça va s'infecter et il y passera pour de bon. Ça suffit maintenant ! Laissez-moi bosser.

Le roi soupira bruyamment.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il avait déposé un Perceval blême et inconscient sur la table du laboratoire après avoir foutu en l'air le bazar qui l'occupait habituellement. Dix minutes que les deux enchanteurs avaient commencé à se chamailler bêtement. Arthur s'était assis dans un coin assez rapidement, et à plusieurs reprises, il s'était passé les mains sur les yeux, sur les tempes, pour essayer de se calmer.

Mais là ce n'était plus possible. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en mains.

\- Mais de toute façon je vais pas utiliser ça, s'écria Merlin ! J'ai de l’alcool et du fils, on va faire ça à la scientifique, ce sera plus sûr.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces élucubrations ?

Le roi se leva brusquement et arracha le pot d'onguent de la main de Merlin. Il envoya valser le couvercle à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis il arracha à moitié la tunique de Perceval pour laisser voir la blessure avant de lui verser toute la purée de cerise sur le ventre.

\- Voilà ! Et si ça ne marche pas, je m'assurerai que vous soyez les prochains à passer sur l'un des bûchers de mon beau-père.

Dans sa fureur, Arthur envoya le flacon de verre exploser contre un mur avant de sortir précipitamment.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent, ahuris et inquiets pour leur avenir

\- Et bien bravo ! Avec vos conneries, on en a plus que pour quelques jours, grogna Élias.

Le druide se tourna vers lui, furibond.

\- Je vous ferai savoir, Môssieur Élias, que ma potion va très bien marcher, Parce que moi, Môssieur Élias, je sais ce que je fais.

Une voix féminine intervint.

\- Alors ça, je demande à voir.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en découvrant Morgane.

La fée se tenait les bras croisés et la bouche pincée de l'autre côté de la table ou reposait Perceval

\- Bon allez, j'ai pas toute la journée. Est-ce que vous pourriez me le réveiller pour qu'il vienne à Avalon avec moi ?

Élias murmura un «le roi va nous tuer » tandis que Merlin demandait, intrigué :

\- Parce que lui aussi c'est à vous de vous en occuper ?

\- Si vous saviez le nombre de bouseux que je dois me trimballer là-bas, vous plaindriez moins souvent de votre propre travail, rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur. En tout cas, votre onguent à la châtaigne ressemblait plus à quelque chose que ce truc. Évitez de faire quoi que ce soit avec des cerises, mon petit vieux.

\- Quand vous étiez venu chercher le roi la dernière fois, vous disiez déjà ça. Et pourtant, pour ce que j'en sais, Arthur est encore à crapahuter où ça lui chante. Alors laissez les professionnels faire leurs boulots, et occupez-vous du votre.

Morgane arqua un sourcil avant de baisser son regard vers le chevalier, qui n'avait pas bougé. Les enchanteurs suivirent le mouvement, leur hôte impromptu ne semblait plus respirer.

\- Allez, aidez-moi à le sortir d'ici.

Ils déglutirent et se penchèrent pour relever le corps inconscient....

Sauf que celui-ci ne les attendit pas. Perceval se redressa sans prévenir et hurla.

\- PAYS DE GALLE INDEPENDANT !

Puis il retomba aussitôt sur la table.

Tous trois le fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Morgane déclara enfin :

\- C'était juste un dernier sursaut. Il est parti maintenant.

Merlin faillit se jeter à sa gorge. Elle avait raconté les mêmes salades la fois précédente, et pourtant le résultat avait été parfait. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces gens qui étaient incapables de lui faire confiance.

De plus, s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait raison, il était bon pour le prochain bûcher, et il refusait d'y penser.

Ce fut Élias qui calma les esprits.

\- Je ne crois pas.

S’apercevant que Merlin et Morgane attendaient une explication, il ajouta :

\- Votre Perceval, là ? Il ronfle...

 

* * *

 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce merdier ? 

Perceval sursauta avant de voir que ce n'était que le roi qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.Ce dernier fixait son chevalier. Il demanda, atterré :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prendre de gueuler comme ça vous ?

Perceval ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, mais son roi attendait une réponse.

\- Désolé Sire, j'ai fais un cauchemar.

\- Et vous quand vous faites un cauchemar, vous êtes obligés de réveiller tout le monde ?

Arthur sembla soudain se calmer. Il ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait, mais il avait peur d'avoir déjà deviné. Dans tous les cas, il était trop tôt dans la discussion pour commencer à s'emporter.

Il s'avança dans la chambre et pointa le lit d'un geste.

\- Je peux ?

Perceval acquiesça, et le roi s'assit avec un soupir, avant de demander de son ton calme et pédagogue.

\- Vous rêviez de ce qui s'est passé avec les andouilles qui travaillaient pour Venec ?

Lui même avait encore un peu de mal à le dire directement « vous rêviez de ce moment où vous avez failli mourir ». Il préférait laisser le vague, ne pas rendre tangible la peur qu'il avait ressentie, ou le sang dont il s'était couvert en tentant de presser la plaie du chevalier.

Perceval fit oui de la tête une seconde fois.

\- Ça me hante. Toutes les nuits, c'est comme ça. En fait vous avez du bol que je ne vous réveille pas avant Sire.

Arthur soupira encore.

\- S'il n'y avait que moi...

La peur qu'il avait ressentit commençait à devenir de plus en plus tangible dans sa mémoire. Il secoua la tête et dit :

\- Je vous avais fait jurer de ne jamais faire ça ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Pas de sacrifice à la con !

\- Je suis désolé Sire, mais j'ai pas réfléchi.

Le roi leva les yeux au ciels.

\- Bien sur. En même temps je n'en attendais pas tant de vous.

Mais dans le fond, il s'inquiétait. Il avait déjà vu des soldats de la Légion dans cet état. La blessure physique s'effaçait parfaitement, mais l'homme restait pour toujours empli par la frayeur des événements. Elle était là, dans un coin de leur esprit, et soudainement, se manifestait et vous emportait dans une vague de panique. Plusieurs cas de désertions avaient été causés par des souvenirs intolérables.

\- Si vous voulez, on pourra vous faire éviter les quêtes pour un certain temps. Et les batailles aussi. Je dirais que l'onguent a infecté la plaie. De toute façon avec les saloperies que Merlin prépare, même lui pourra pas raconter le contraire. Et comme ça vous pourrez affiner vos techniques avec Karadoc. Et puis les classiques par la même occasion. Pas besoin de se presser.

Perceval ouvrit de grands yeux, et s'exclama :

\- Ah non, pas questions ! Vous allez pas me mettre de côté alors que je vais déjà mieux ?

Arthur retint un énième soupir et oublia le peu de pédagogie qui lui restait pour dire crûment :

\- Hors de question de vous renvoyer au combat, alors que le souvenir de votre blessure vous empêche de dormir.

Perceval se redressa dans le fond de son lit, offusqué.

\- Ah mais je rêve pas de ça, moi.

Arthur se figea éberlué.

\- Pardon ? Mais vous rêvez bien de l’embuscade où vous avez failli mourir, non ?

\- Ouais. Mais pas du moment où je vous sauvais. Ça allait ça.

Le roi sentit sa patience s’effilocher. Il prit une grande inspiration, et décida de tout reprendre depuis le début.

\- C'est quoi votre rêve exactement ?

\- Bah ça reprend comme ça s'est passé. Je vous vois. Je vois le type qui vous attaque, et je cours vers vous. Sauf que là, j'arrive trop tard.

Le silence tomba dans la petite chambre.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est con ?

Arthur se gratta la nuque.

\- C'est un rêve. C'est pas une question de « con » ou « pas con ». Après c'est vrai que c'est plutôt inattendu.

Perceval se contenta de le fixer.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi. C'était effrayant.

Le roi haussa les épaules, puis se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Vous partez déjà ?

\- Vous m'avez vu. Je suis en vie, non ?

\- Ouais... Mais si je me rendors ?

\- Et bien quoi ?

\- Vous pourriez pas rester là ? Comme ça si je refais un cauchemar, dès que je me réveille, je vois que vous allez bien.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'agrandirent.

\- Il en est pas question ! D'abord Karadoc, maintenant vous... Je ne vais pas veiller tous les chevaliers de cette table ronde ! Pour quoi est-ce que je vais passer moi ?

\- Allez, juste pour cette fois.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel de dépits.

-D'accord. Mais seulement cette fois.

 

* * *

 

 

Perceval était coincé dans son lit lorsque Léodagan entra en trombe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là vous ? Les burgondes attaquent, on trouve pas le roi, et en plus vous dor...

Il se tue subitement lorsqu'il vit enfin Arthur.

Ce dernier était parfaitement enveloppé dans les draps, les rides de soucis disparues grâce au sommeil qui l'habitait.

Et ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour de la taille de Perceval, bien décidés à ne pas le lâcher.

Le chevalier leva les yeux vers Léodagan, l'air contrit.

\- Je sais ouais. Quand l'alarme a sonné j'ai essayé de le réveiller plusieurs fois. Mais impossible de le faire bouger.

Léodagan souffla.

\- Et c'est pas vrai. Il recommence.

\- Oh ça va ! J'ai rien fais !

\- Pas vous ! Lui, s'exclama-t-il en montrant Arthur d'une main.

\- Oh.

Perceval examina la situation.

\- Et vous connaissez un moyen de le détacher ? J'y arrive pas, et il appuie sur ma blessure alors qu'elle a pas fini de circonstancier, ça tire un peu.

Léodagan le regardait avec des yeux ronds :

\- Circonstancier ? Cicatriser !

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils très sérieusement.

\- C'est pas quand on se rince de la bouche avec de l'eau ça ?

Léodagan grogna. Ça n'allait pas être possible. Il savait qu'Arthur aurait pris le temps de répondre à ces conneries. Mais pour lui, rien qu’être le spectateur de ce genre de conversation le rendait dingue. S'il devait expliquer quoi que ce soit à Perceval, il risquait de commettre un meurtre, et son abrutie de gendre n'apprécierait pas.

\- On s'en fout. Aidez-moi à le réveiller.

Ils commencèrent à secouer le roi, pour tenter de le décrocher. Perceval essaya de se lever pour le faire tomber au sol. Mais rien à faire.

Les deux chevaliers de la table ronde étaient en nage lorsqu'ils entendirent Bohort passer dans le couloir en hurlant.

\- OH MON DIEU ! LES BURGONDES SONT À LA PORTE DU CHATEAU ! MAIS OÙ EST LE ROI ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent tandis que les pas s'éloignaient. Léodagan secoua la tête.

\- Non mais sérieusement ? Il devait nous faire ça aujourd'hui, lui ?

Perceval réfléchit un peu avant de finalement proposer avec un haussement d'épaules :

\- Vous avez qu'à y aller, vous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, vous êtes pas chef des armées ?

Léodagan resta bouche bée. Le roi risquait de ne pas bouger avant longtemps, et le château serait bientôt encerclé.

Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait en matière de stratégie, sans avoir son beau-fils dans les pattes et sans qu'on puisse rien lui reprocher.

Il se leva précipitamment, complètement excité par la bataille qui l'attendait.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison. J'y vais. On a besoin d'un chef dehors. Continuez d'essayer de le réveiller.

Et il disparut aussitôt.

Perceval réfléchit un peu. Il savait que le roi était fatigué ces temps-ci. Entre ces histoires de mariage, la trahison de Lancelot et lui-même qui n'arrivait pas à faire une quête seule... Il décida donc de juste se réinstaller dans son lit et d'attendre qu'Arthur se réveille de lui-même.

\- De toute façon, moi j'y arrive pas. Alors ça sert à rien de forcer.

Il s'adossa contre un coussin. Dehors, des bruits de catapultes commençaient à résonner.

Mais cette fois, pour le roi, tout allait un peu mieux.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup à ma petite soeur pour avoir tout relus et corrigé avec moi. et merci à Léo, Gaby, Clem... tous mes premiers lecteurs super enthousiastes quoi ^^
> 
> n'hésitez pas à commenter, aimer, partager. j’espère que ça vous aura fait plaisir. bye ^^


End file.
